God's Plan
by NashaWriter
Summary: Never trust a cult. Everyone knows this. But when Mary got a letter from the 'Father' at The Project at Edens Gate saying her mother had passed away...she had to see her mother one last time. For closure. At first, Mary is amused by their religious but kind nature...but things get odd and dark by the time she is to leave. God has a plan for her apparently. Big plans.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Fate Or God's Plan?**

"Oh come on Donkey, you can do this...please, I'm too far off for you to quit now," Mary frowned as she tried the key to her affectionally named Jeep. The jeep grumbled a few times before giving up completely. She let out an annoyed grunt and got out of the jeep, map in hand since there was no service in the area. Her green eyes studied the map closely, a frown curling over her lips as she realized she had no idea where she was. Well, that was not completely true, it was just odd to be in the middle of so many open plains with a tiny path for vehicles running thru it...but no other landmarks besides the one that was her destination. It was also getting dark.

She was far away from her home in Baltimore City Maryland but she had to come to Hope County Montana. This place...this 'Edens Gate', was where her mother had spent the last 10 years of her life. It was anger that kept Mary from seeing her mother in the last years of her life, anger stemming from her mother (Karen) abandoning her and her father to find her 'true path'. Karen left her family 20 years ago tho and after hopping around she seemingly found a new home at Edens Gate. A month ago Mary received a letter saying that her mother had passed, was buried on their land and that she was welcomed to visit her mothers grave. Mary fought herself for weeks about going but she knew she had to, much closure was needed.

Mary knew better than to push her poor little 'Donkey' too much but for some reason, she felt like driving the entire way. Hell, she was surprised the jeep made it this far but now she was stuck walking for the next 5 miles. 2 hours of walking, just about, she realized. She moved to the trunk of the jeep and started to load her important items into the duffel bag she was planning on carrying with her on her walk. It was getting to be 5:00, she had to hurry before she ended up walking in a decent amount of darkness...not blatantly dangerous but she didn't trust the wildlife here.

Just as she slugged the duffel bag onto her shoulder, three jeeps and a tow truck pulled up from the direction she was heading in. Frowning at the small convoys sudden appearance, Mary stepped back, her arm moving in front of her eyes to block the headlights that blinded her for a moment. The lights dimmed and 3 men started to walk towards her. 2 of them had very serious looking guns on them and one of them mostly obscured, stood behind them. She cringed away from them slightly seeing the guns but they looked Mary over and hung the gun on their backs.

"Do you have the letter inviting you here?" one of them asked.

Mary nodded and pulled the folded letter from her back jeans pocket, holding it out towards the men. The man (with the gun) who hadn't spoken yet took it and the 3 formed a small huddle. After some soft and calm talking, the two men with guns stepped aside to allow the 3rd man to step forward.

"Everyday I see proof of our lives unfolding according to God's Plan..." said the stranger in a warm yet compelling tone.

"Excuse me?" Mary asked, confused.

The man stepped into one of the headlights so she could better see him. There before her stood a man wearing a pair of orange-tinted aviator glasses, his face also covered with a trimmed beard/mustache combo and his hair pulled back into a tiny bun..dark brown hair and blue eyes but that was a guess due to the glasses. He was tall, nothing spectacular about him otherwise but the white shirt that was under his grey jacket seemed to be fitted to his figure...showing off his toned upper body some.

"God's Plan, Mary Winters. Your mother Karen found us...now, we found you," he said now only an arm's length away from her. A smile pulled at his lips, "Its all according to his plan."

A look of confusion came over her face as he spoke her name but then she realized, "Oh..oh, you must be Joseph Seed."

"Father Joseph Seed," he said, taking her hand to hold it between his in greeting. "After hearing about you from your mother for years...it is nice to face to the name and stories. Come," he said and let go of her hand, "my family will get your bags," he said..2 more people appearing to grab her things from the jeep, "and we'll get you back to our home so you can eat and rest. You must be tired, especially in your condition," he said, his hand lightly resting on her pregnant stomach. Mary was about 6 months along and just started to show. She didn't like strangers touching her stomach and it showed on her face, luckily Joseph pulled away the moment he noticed. "I apologize," he said warmly and motioned for her to follow him to the car he was being driven in.

"It's alright," she said cautiously and followed him to the car. She sat down with a soft grunt.

The ride was quick and before too long they were within the Edens Gate compound. Joseph opened the door for her, even giving her a hand so getting up was easier.

"Thank you," she mused.

"We have a cabin for our guests, I'm sure my family will have your car fixed very soon. Until then, you are our guest so please feel free to walk around," he said as he led her to the cabin he spoke of.

Mary kept quieted and subdued but she was very aware of the many many people holding guns in this place, as well as buildings and areas that looked...almost sinister.

They arrived at the cabin and he unlocked the door for her. Inside it was a normal nice little cabin with everything she would need including food and other simple amenities.

"Make yourself comfortable here. Once you're awake tomorrow, I'll come and get you so you can see your mothers grave," he told her.

"Thank you...I know I've been quiet but...I do appreciate this," she told him earnestly.

"No matter one's path, God is always welcoming to anyone who truly has a loving and forgiving heart," he told her with a smile then left.

Mary shut the door behind her and frowned, rolling her eyes some.

"What did you get yourself into mom?" she asked herself, shaking her head.

((So! This is my first video-game related Fanfic! Odd seeing how many video games I play haha. I hope everyone likes it. I don't think Im terribly clever concerning my story, Im sure its been done, but I hope it makes ya'll smile or laugh at some point or just become intrigued. Of course, reviews and favorting always keep me going so please show as much love as you can. Thank you everyone!)))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mother**

The following morning, after his morning congregation, Joseph headed to the cabin. His brother John hurried from behind to walk by his side.

"The new girl? Mary...should I cleanse her today? Start the process?" he asked.

Joseph shook his head to John's surprise.

"I do not mean to question you but..her sins are obvious. Pregnant with no ring on her finger? No man at her side? We need to clear her soul of lust and the wrath she feels towards her mother," he said importantly.

Joseph stopped and turned to his brother, holding his face and rested his forehead against Johns. John sighed softly and took a calming breath.

"I know you are excited to grow our numbers and help those in need of salvation but I have been told something from our Creator...something so so important, brother. What she is, who she is, her path...calls for a different approach," he explained.

John nodded, trusting his brother completely. They pulled away from each other.

"I'm taking Mary to her mothers grave, I would like yourself, Jacob and Faith to join us. Could you inform them?" he asked.

"Of course," he said and quickly headed off.

Joseph came up to her door and knocked lightly.

Mary had just finished eating and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Good morning!" Joesph smiled pleasantly. "The creator has blessed us with a beautiful day. Would you like to see your mothers grave?" he asked her.

Mary pursed her lips together but nodded. She stepped out and shut the door behind her, following him at his side as they headed to the church where the cemetery was.

"You seem nervous," Joesph noticed.

"I'm doing this for closure...not because she was my mother," Mary told him honestly, wondering why she found it so easy to speak to him.

"Your tone...you hold a lot of hatred in your voice, so it's in your heart and therefore your soul."

"I appreciate everything you've done for me so far Joesph...but please do not read me the riot act about how I should feel. You know my mother better than me...her own daughter. That should say it all," she said unhappily.

Joesph merely nodded, he knew now was not the time to talk. They continued to the church and eventually reached the cemetery nearby. He led her to the simple wooden cross that marked her mothers grave. He stood back as she walked up to her plot.

Mary stood at the plot for sometime before she spoke gently, "I hope you found what you were searching for Karen...because it sure as hell wasn't me or Dad," she sighed, pushing her fingers thru her dark brown hair. Her heart still hurt but she was done here. "Do you know if my jeep is ready?" she asked turning around to Joesph, surprised to find 3 other people with him.

"Let me introduce you to my brothers and sister, Jacob, John, and Faith," Joesph said with a smile.

"Uh, nice to meet you all," Mary said confused.

"We're waitin' for a part to be delievered, should be here in 3 days," John told her curtly, Jacob giving her a curt nod.

But Faith came up to her and grabbed her hands warmly, "It's wonderful to meet you. Its been so so long since new life has graced our home," she said in a sweet inviting voice.

"...Thank you," Mary said slowly then gently pulled her hands away from hers and looked at the men.

"Three days? Come on. I know you're isolationists but can someone take me to a mechanic in town?" she asked with a frown.

"Mary, patience is a virtue," Joseph reminded her.

"True but I've been on the road for awhile now and I just want to go home," she said, obvious tiredness in her voice.

Faith rejoined her brothers and Joesph came up to her.

"I know you're afraid because you've heard horror stories about myself and my family. You're our guest here and when your jeep is fixed, you will be allowed to leave freely. Relax here, build up the strength for your long drive home," he told her warmly.

Mary just looked at him for a moment before walking away from all of them and back to the cabin.

The siblings stood together, watching her.

"Her heart is so so heavy, it clouds her greatly. Her mind is poisoned. We are not to use our usual methods of conversion?" Faith asked Joseph.

He shook his head, "her condition is too precious. She is not to be given any bliss...but we will use different versions of our current methods," he informed them.

John scoffed lightly, "you're being gentle with her."

Joseph looked at him firmly but then smiled, "Wouldn't you be gentle with your mother?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Talk. A Spy. A Prayer**

When Mary got back to the cabin, there was a box in the living room. Sitting on the couch she opened and started to dig thru the mish-mash of items. After a, while she realized these were her mothers' things. Mary let out a sigh. She picked up what looked to be a bible and upon opening it and reading it some, she realized it was the bible that belonged to this 'cult'. Taking a moment, she read a few pages..but had to stop at the silliness of it all.

"Christ, this place is like a nicer Jonestown," she grumbled, her ears perking up when she heard a knock.

Faith opened the door and peeked her head in, "I'm sorry I had to come into your home earlier to drop off the box," she apologized.

Mary nodded and waved her in. Faith walked in and sat down at the other end of the sofa she was sitting on.

"I can sense your uneasiness here...is there anything you need to talk about?" Faith asked kindly.

Mary shook her head then cleared her throat. "Look, I'm just tired from the long drive and the drama around my mother. It's a long story and I'm not sure I'm up for a therapy session," she told her.

Faith nodded understandably but spoke, "I hate to mention this...stress? hurt feelings? They're not good for your little one. What you've been thru...its nothing new, you can talk to me about it. Get it off your chest, Mary," she said in her usual angelic tone.

Mary rubbed her face tiredly. "Look, like I told Joseph...you all know my mother better than I do...how sad is that?"

"Did she leave you to come to us?" she asked.

"She left to find something...she ended up here."

Faith seemed to be studying her, "Your hurt...its not coming from the fact she left you. There's a strength in you Mary. Why are you hurt?" she asked.

Mary got quiet and nibbled on her bottom lip. "Because she left my Dad. He had a big stroke after she left. His body was fine but his mind...he forgot my mother. But sometimes he would remember..." pissed off she wiped her falling tears away, "and I had to watch him go thru it all over and over again. Remembering they were together then that she left us..."

Faith frowned softly and reached over to wipe a tear away from her face. "I cannot imagine how you, as a growing child, handled that thru-out the years. Mary, yes, I knew your mother. She was a mess when she came here but we saved her. She admitted to all he sins, she cried, she hated herself...but God forgave her. She found salvation. She wanted the same for you and in her death..she was happy knowing you would come here," Faith explained, holding her hands.

"Why couldn't she take me and my father with her?" Mary asked with a frown.

"Salvation...though we all want it...can be very personal. People can also be very greedy with it. That was your mothers biggest sin, Greed," she told her.

Mary shook her head, "I hate her. I don't want to, but I do...because my father hurt so badly," she whimpered, finally breaking down and crying into her hands.

Faith was quick to pull her into her arms and stroke her hair.

"You cry, Mother," she whispered, "you get all of that pain and anger out. Take strength in your surroundings, in the child in your belly," she whispered to her.

Mary pulled back after a bit, nodding and wiping her face with a tissue that Faith had given her.

"I've been so caustic to you all since I got here, I apologize for that," Mary said honestly.

Faith shook her head, "You're going thru a lot, no one needs a 'cult' trying to convert her," she chuckled, teasing a bit to make Mary relax.

Mary laughed softly and took a breath. "I just..I've never been very Religous...spiritual but after my mom left I think she poisoned the idea of Religion to me," she sighed.

"That's understandable. Like Father Joesph said, the moment your car is fixed...you are free to go but, we welcome you here as a guest. Get to know people. Your mom was a lovely person, there are quite a few people who knew her well and may have stories to tell you. It may help with the healing," Faith told her.

"I'll think about it. I promise. I'm just not sure how I feel about knowing how happy she was...without my father and me."

"I don't know if this will help or not but...whatever your mother was searching for, she found it here. Karen was bright, warm and happy...and she talked about you non-stop. The first female in your family to go to college and graduate with a masters? She talked about you so so glowingly and at the same time, it broke her heart because even though she was forgiven...she knew that she hurt you and your father greatly. I don't want you to think she arrived here and her life was perfect. She and I had a lot of talks, she cried a lot during The Fathers' sermons, her sins were listed by Jacob and the Greed one came back over and over again..." Faith paused to tuck a piece of hair behind Mary's ear and gave her a soft smile. "Your mother worked so so hard to right her wrongs, I want you to know that," Faith said.

Mary nodded and took a calming breath.

"That does make me feel better. Not the fact that she hurt...but that she at least knew she...well, had accumulated some sins and worked on them." Mary took a sip from the bottle of water she had next to her on an end table. "Thank you for forcing me to talk and get everything off my chest," Mary chuckled, Faith did as well. "I...I'm going to lay down for a small nap, all that really tired me out."

"Oh of course. Emotional tiredness is nothing new," Faith said and leaned over to give her a warm hug. "You rest, Mother, nap well," she said warmly.

Mary tilted her head, "Why do you keep calling me mother?" she asked.

Faith smiled, "When one radiates and glows such as you are, it's hard not to think of you as 'Mother' instead of 'Mary'. I apologize if it bothers you."

"Oh no. It doesn't 'bother' me per say.. it's just a bit weird but at the same time..." she smiled and rubbed her belly, "I kinda like it."

"I'm glad. You rest and if I find out you're not napping, I'll go all 'mother' on you and punish you, lil missy," Faith teased.

Both women laughed and Faith left the cabin, Joseph was just walking by.

"My Sister," Joseph said warmly, kissing her forehead, "I hope your 'girl-chat' was productive," he said, walking with her as he headed to his 'office' (his personal base of operations).

Once inside Joseph pulled out the chair across his desk for Faith then sat down in his at his desk.

"It was very productive Brother. The poor Mother..." she sighed a bit, Mary's 'sins' and emotions weighing on her mind. "I don't think she would never talk about her problems but I feel as if she prides herself in thinking she can handle everything on her own...with no ones help. She is so so strong but I can tell our talk was something she sorely needed and once she got going, I think she welcomed it," Faith told him.

"Faith, my Faith, your heart is truly the biggest. Mind informing me what you two talked about?" he asked, grabbing a pad of paper and a pen to take notes.

Faith went over everything they spoke about, able to repeat whole chunks of dialogue as if she put it all to memory.

"I even warmed her up to the idea of being called 'Mother'...at least here and there at first," Faith said with a smile.

"You've done such wonderful work," he said honestly and looked back down to his notes. He shook his head and tsk'ed. "Poor Mother. All this, on her heart mind and soul, starting from the age of ten. Then having to take care of her ailing father. Our creator has surely sent us an Angel," he said as he leaned back in his chair, smiling.

Faith noticed his smile, "You get that smile when she is talked about or when Karen would show you pictures of her," she said teasing her brother gently.

He laughed, "Am I that obvious?" he asked.

Faith stood up as she had things to do, Joseph stood up as well. She took his hands into hers warmly and kissed his forehead.

"Not too obvious..but I am so happy for you my Brother. I feared you had closed off your heart to the idea of love due to your history," she said, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek. "God is showing you his favor by giving you the greatest gift...love and a family," she mewed.

Joseph almost blushed. "I know he is. But I will not assume anything until I've gotten more time with her. I...I just hope she can feel the same way about me," he said nervously.

"Any woman who gets to know you will have that feeling. Be humble, be your wonderful loving self, be brave...Father," she said poignantly and left his office.

Joseph watched her leave then moved to stand in front of the long mirror attached to the door. He looked himself over for a moment then pushed up the sleeve of his shirt. His other hand stroked the tattoo of his deceased wife with a heavy sigh.

Clasping his hands together, he closed his eyes.

"God, dearest God, give me the strength to love purely again," he prayed simply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter** 4 : **Thank You Edens Gate! Woo!**

The next day.

Mary woke up a bit earlier today in order to shower and make herself presentable since she had decided to attend the morning sermon. Usually, she stayed away from things like this but everyone had been so kind and even with her reservations about this place, she wanted to show her gratitude and listen to what Joseph had to say. Though she was not religious, she respected the personal religions of people and earnestly thought the peace and tranquility one got from believing was a good thing...sometimes it made her jealous that she was too cynical to have that.

After digging thru her wardrobe, she found the dress she wanted to wear..plus it was appropriate for the occasion. She had this lovely (but casual) maternity dress. It was white and very 'flowy' in a bohemian sort of style. It had long sleeves but they were made from lace, though the shoulders were not, they were cotton like the rest of the dress and not see thru. The neckline was a small dip, exposing nothing but still gave the illusion of a bit of skin/neck. The dress came down to her ankles and the bottom half, starting at around her thighs had some lovely silver embroidering. Not too much but enough to add some color and flair. The waistline went in so it gave her shape and proudly hugged her belly since the silhouette was A-line. Around the waistline as well as a satin bow, the bow part sat on the right side.

Mary brushed out her hair and put it in a simple silver clip that was flipped so her hair cascaded down beautifully around the clip and off her neck. Somehow this pregnancy was giving her the best skin she eve had so makeup was needed she figured...but she added a touch of ruby red lipstick, her pale skin making her lips pop. She slipped on a pair of comfortable silver ballet slippers with little white lace bows at the toes. Mary looked to herself in the mirror and smiled, it felt nice to feel pretty..something she wasn't allowed since her belly grew in size.

Taking a deep breath she walked out of the cabin and stood for a moment to take a deep breath of the fresh air. She had to admit, this area was nice...and that's when she noticed people leaving their houses to walk to the church. Most of them holding guns or some sort of weapon, she shivered unhappily but shook that off. She started to walk, staying behind everyone shyly when a voice called out from behind her.

"Mary!" the voice called out.

Mary stopped and turned around to find John Seed hurrying up to walk at her side. "I wanted to make sure you made it up to the Church safely. It's all uphill. Say Yes?" he asked though his tone was vaguely not kind. But John offered his arm.

"Oh..uh, Yes. Thank you," she said and lightly wrapped her arm around his.

He smiled big when said she said yes and made sure his arm was good and steady as she did his steadiness to move along up the hill to the church.

"I hope I'm not crushing your arm. Once I got to my sixth month, my body blew up and my center of gravity changed," she apologized with a soft laugh.

"You shouldn't be sorry, I'm honored to help you," he told her but once again...when he said nice things, they never sounded very nice and she didn't know why she couldn't shake that feeling.

They were soon walking towards the front doors of the chapel, Father Joseph, Jacob and Sister Faith were outside by the doors, standing in a line to greet everyone before walking inside.

"Good morning my family," John said, announcing their arrival.

Joseph looked up and saw Mary in her dress...he had to suck in his breath and cleared his throat due to nervousness. His siblings notice and quietly smiled to themselves over his reaction.

John gently pulled his arm away and walked inside.

Mary walked up to them, greeting each one with a handshake but she got hugs (Faith and Jacob) and cheek kisses (Faith). She then walked up to Joseph.

"Good Morning Father Joseph. I...I hope I dressed appropriately," she said blushing, still feeling underdressed for some reason.

He took her hand and held it between his warmly, the hold a tiny bit tighter than the first time he greeted her this way. He looked her up and down then gave her a soft smile. "Good Morning Mary Winters, or should I call you Mother Mary? Word has gotten out about you, our family is excited you're here with us," he told her.

Mary smiled shyly...trying to avoid staring at his shirtless body. She knew all Pastors had their own rules and style and various degrees of 'seriousness'..but this was her first time seeing a shirtless man of god. Though with him being shirtless she got to see all of his tattoo's, most of them were the names of sins he had committed and the one of his wife.

"I did not know I was being talked about, it feels weird," she chuckled softly.

Joseph held her chin softly between his thumb and index finger, lifting her head up from her embarrassed downward gaze.

"Humility...like you're showing right now? Is a glorious trait," he told her warmly then offered her his arm. "Come with me inside, we're about to start," he said.

Mary took his arm less cautiously then she did with John and they walked inside. Faith and Jacob walked inside behind them, smirking at each other as they watched 'Father' and the woman coming to be known as 'Mother' walk in together.

Inside the Church, people stood as the 'Family' and the woman that had been talked about for the past two days made their way to the front. People nodded to her respectfully, usually saying "Good Morning Mother" or "It's a lovely morning, Mother" to her. Mary was getting used to this as she thought it was just their kind but somewhat odd way of reveling in her pregnancy.

Joseph stopped at the first row of pews in front and helped her sit down. Before sitting down themselves, Faith got her a nice little pillow for her to sit on (the pews were nothing but wood) and Jacob got her a little stool to prop her feet on. John got her a bottle of cold water and a hand-held, battery operated fan.

"It gets warm in here even with the fans going and the windows opened," he explained to her.

Of course, the entire time she was being mini-pampered, Mary tried to stop them but was kindly ignored...so she just smiled and thanked each one earnestly.

Joseph moved to his usual spot at the pulpit. He had a small podium and opened up his bible to a certain page, leaving the bible there as he stepped in front of it. John stood below him, off the small stage Joseph stood on, slightly to his right..quietly.

Joseph looked at his 'flock', his face calm, his stance imposing yet non-threatening.

"My Children. I welcome you on this day, another beautiful day given to us by our Creator..."

"Amen Father!"

"Yes, Father!"...various people in the crowd exclaimed happily.

"As you all know by now, each Wednesday Morning I give you a sermon about Sinning and how to Atone for said sins. But today I will be speaking about something a touch different...for we have been graced with a new arrival to our flock..." he said, smiling as he looked to Mary who was blushing badly.

"Hallelujah!"

"Mother Mary! Welcome!" various people called out once again.

"Even now the lovely young woman blushes, beet red, due to her humility," he said with a soft laugh, his 'children' following suit. "For those who do not know, we have with us Mary Winters. Daughter of the dearly loved and departed Karen Winters. We know Karen as a loving soul who talked to everyone and anyone and regaled us with her talent for the piano..." he told them then held up his hand for a moment. He walked over to Mary and squatted down in front of her. "I am so very sorry, I did not ask for your permission to use your story in my sermon today. Would you like me to stop?" he asked her softly.

Mary hesitated for a moment but she looked to Joseph then unexpectedly took his hand and squeezed it. "If my story can eventually give someone a better understanding of their own feelings and bring them comfort...then it's worth re-living. Go ahead, Father," she whispered.

Joseph smiled brightly, giving her hand another squeeze before returning to his spot.

Faith, who was sitting next to her, reached over and squeezed her hand in a comforting manner.

Joseph went on the explain Mary's experiences with the fallout from her mother leaving her and her father when she was young and how it affected her. His flock listened intently, they felt for the young woman, some of them having been in similar situations.

"So...we have sinned. Wrath-her hatred of her mother, a bit of Sloth which I find to be almost a..side-effect of Depression, and Envy..jealousy stemming from her mother leaving and Mary envious that she found peace..without her and her father. But there is one Sin that I was going to talk about today that Mary experienced, one that is not obvious here. That is Greed." Joseph looked to Mary with a kind smile, "Mary, if you would...well, I'd really appreciate if you could come up here and tell us the portion of your story concerning your father," he asked her.

Her mouth opened and she blinked a few times..but she had no fear of public speaking due to her past vocations so, wanting to show her gratitude by taking part of all this, she got up and took Josephs spot while he stood to the left side of the pulpit. Mary took a quick sip of water then cleared her throat.

"You must excuse me if...what I'm going and trying to say comes out a jumbled mess. I do not have a fear of public speaking because I was once part of an actual touring band...but when I wasn't singing, the most I have said was 'Thank you Baltimore! Woo!" she joked.

Joseph smiled big as his children laughed honestly at her joke, it put them and her at ease and they now wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I did a lot of thinking last night and hearing Father Joseph talk about one of my sins being Greed..it clicked with me. Oddly enough, even though I stand before you today..an unwed soon-to-be-mother...Greed had taken over my life. My father had a massive infarction in his brain a year after my mother left to find what she needed in her life. In layman's terms, he had a stroke within his brain and the lack of blood killed tissue and bits of his brain around the site of said stroke. I'm going to say this real quick but it will make sense at the end of my story. You all...this is where I became very...-very- sick myself.," she added.

The flock groaned sadly, some of them shaking their heads, a few had tears streaming down their face as this hit close to their lives.

"Physically, he ended up fine. But mentally..." she sighed and took a breath, "his short-term memory was nearly useless and he lost around 70% of his long-term memories. He forgot about my mother, he forgot he was ever married but...some-" she got choked up but took a calming breath, "sometimes he would remember. He'd remember everything and I would have to watch then console him as he re-lived all of that. He would cry that he just wanted his wife but within an hour? He'd forget about her all over again. That's where my Greed laid. I was the one taking care of my father..why was he still thinking of her? Why would his brain, his heart, even give her the time of day? I wondered. He lived with me, spent many hours of the day with me since I made sure to be able to work at home to keep an eye on him...but there were times he forgot who I was!" she told the flock, her voice becoming impassioned. "Yet..at least once or twice a week, he'd remember my mother...only for his heart to break all over again," she explained to them, a couple of tears slipping down her face.

Joseph, thought to listen intently to her, was also watching his children intently. They were on the edge of their seats. 'Mother' had the gift of speech and she didn't even know.

"I'm so so embarrassed now to admit that...I was being so greedy and the target of my greed wasn't my mother who did my father and me wrong. My target was my poor father because he wasn't trying to remember me enough. Yes, that was my thought process," she said shaking her head at her own stupidity. "So, I'm going to end my speel with this. I am a person with various emotional illnesses. Diagnosed by a doctor and all. Doctors play VERY important parts in our lives, taking care of our body and mind physically. The Seven Deadly Sins are more than just sins. They are, in a way, illnesses. A lot like mental illness because they're sneaky and a lot of people won't understand or believe you when you talk about them. Along with seeing Psych doctors to get help for those problems...look to your Bible. Talk to Father Joseph. Cut those sins off at the roots...thank you" she told them.

Right then Mary panicked. She realized some of the more 'severe' sects of Christianity shun Western Medicine and believe healing can only come from prayer. But her worry quickly became drowned out by the 'children' standing, clapping, hoot and hollering. Her story was obviously well received and Mary was so taken aback. As she stepped down, Joseph came up to her, held both her hands in his and pressed his forehead against hers..showing his appreciation and admiration with that gentle bit of affection.

Once Joseph was standing in his usual spot his children calmed down and sat back down. "My children...what you just experienced? is what happens when you are given a gift from the Creator and you take that gift and expand it through education..both secular and faith-based," he told them with a wide smile. "Remeber and heed her words my children, let's end this with a hymn," he told them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Salvation**

After the hymn, The Seeds moved outside so they could say their Goodbyes as usual but they noticed their usual long line was a slow drip. Faith looked into the church and chuckled sweetly as she turned back to her brothers.

"The Children are flocking to 'Mother' before they come out. You should see her..." Faith mewed, moving so Joseph could take her spot to look inside.

As he watched her, his smile grew and grew, his thumb and index finger stroking his beard a bit. He found himself focused on her, the words and movements of his Family quieted and still. He couldn't help but find her...precious as she sat there. Her face maintaining a blush as his children came up to her and just gushed well-meaning and earnest words of thanks and support and admiration. For someone who came here so grumpy and cynical...and that was even before the 32-hour car drive, Mary really seemed to have found a bit of peace. Mary was open-minded, humble, so damn smart, and an amount of sweet/compassionate that rivaled his own sister, Faith.

Those thoughts he had passed super quickly and he snapped back into reality without anyone noticing he had zoned out. Joseph rejoined his siblings and greeted their children who started to pile out of the chapel.

Mary was the last to leave and of course, Joseph joined her in walking while his siblings made themselves scarce to give them some space.

"Mary...not many people can be asked to speak in front of the group and do so well. I did not know you were a musician if you write songs like you speak to crowds...your songs must truly touch the hearts of others," he said, once against giving her his arm to help her along.

She smiled a bit and looked down to her feet for a moment, "Ah, well, once you're able to sing your most inner thoughts and worst demons to a bar or a festival full of people...talking to them about life isn't that daunting," she shrugged a bit.

He nodded and the two got quiet for a moment before she spoke up again.

"Joseph, may I ask a question about your...community here?" she asked.

"Of course," he told her.

"Why all the guns? Half this place looks like a military base," she asked.

He sighed a bit, knowing that question was coming.

"I admit...places like these, compounds, have a bad reputation for good reason. A place like this forms and automatically we're singled about by the government. Now, like I said, sometimes for good reason. But...have you seen anything here that worries you? Anyone forced to be here? Anyone not allowed to leave?" he asked her.

Mary shook her head, "No, then again, I haven't been here that long nor have I explored," she mused.

He smirked, "You are very clever. Mary.." he said changing the topic, "may I do something for you and your child..purely selfish in a way."

"What would that be?"

"I would like to baptize you..and your unborn child in a way," he said bluntly.

Her feet stopped and she looked at him, "Joseph, I told you I'm not religious," she reminded him.

"I know, and I would never force my ways onto someone," he said..even though he technically did but The Father, never saw it like that. He was saving souls...and for Mary and her child to complete their purpose here, their souls had to be protected as well. "Think of it like...protection. There are no lasting effects but rather you believe it or not, you and your child will just have that extra shield against the evils of the world," he told her.

Frowning, Mary thought it over. There was something else. While going thru her mother's things, she had found her journal. Karen wrote about wishing her daughter and her unborn grandchild would be baptized here. Mary thought about what Joseph said about wrath and what Faith said about forgiveness. Most likely she just gets dunked under some water while someone read the bible.. it's not like she would get branded. Maybe if she did this, she could actually forgive her mother by doing the one thing her mother wanted for her.

"Okay Joseph, I'll let you baptize me and the little one," she said gently.

Joseph felt nearly overwhelmed inside but he kept himself and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm so so glad. You go and rest in your Cabin, Ill make sure everything is ready," he told her.

Later that day. Just as the sun was setting for the day.

After her nap and a meal, Faith had retrieved her after Mary primped herself...her dress suitable for the occasion. Faith took her to a river nearly. All of the Seeds were there. The sky was painted orange and pink with a bit of blue leftover, Mary found it quite beautiful.

Faith walked her to the edge of the river, Joesph was already in it, his pant legs folded up to his knees and still shirtless. Usually, John did the 'cleansing/baptism' but Joseph asked to do this one and John gladly gave it to him. Tho, John would be reading the passages from their bible.

Joseph smiled at her warmly and reached his hand out, "Do not be afraid Mary. No one is beyond Salvation and everyone shall be granted Gods love and protection," he told her.

Mary took a deep breath and put her hand on his, she gently wrapped his hand around hers and helped her walk deeper into the river. In the water was a thick pad that he helped her kneel onto, he kneeled beside her.

John opened their bible and started to read from Peter. "and now what are you waiting for? Get up, be baptized and wash your sins away, calling on his name," he read aloud.

Joseph slipped his arm around her neck and back, giving her plenty of support as he helped her bend back as far as she could comfortably go.

"Just answer my questions honestly, okay?" he asked her in a warm tone, his smile ear to ear.

Mary nodded.

Joesph cleared his throat so he could be heard. "Do you reject Satan, all his works, and all his empty promises?" he asked her.

"I do," Mary nodded.

"Do you believe in God, the Father Almighty, creator of Heaven and Earth?"

"I do," she said in a surprisingly earnest tone that surprised Joseph himself.

Joesph dipped his fingers into the cool clear river water and made the sign o the cross on her forehead, "Then I cleanse and baptize you Mary Winters..." he dipped his fingers and made the same motion over her belly, "and your unnamed unborn child..in the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit," he said crossing her forehead again.

Mary made herself pliable as he dunked her head back, the water stopping at her nose as he lifted her back up. Once he helped her stand, there was a cheer, the others in the community had joined them. Mary blushed badly, everyone looked so happy, it was such an odd feeling for her. Faith came over to her as she and Joesph stepped out from the river to put a towel around her neck.

"Welcome to Salvation Mother," Faith said, hugging and kissing her cheek before pulling away.

Mary blinked, that just sounded odd to her. Something about all this...this thing that started out so innocent...was starting to feel wrong. It didn't matter, she would be gone tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Running Runs In The Family**

10 am the next morning.

Mary was loading her last bag into the jeep. The people of the community were watching...some of them shedding tears at the sight of Mother leaving. The Seeds had not been seen as they were in Josephs office praying. At some point, they looked at each other, nodded then stepped out to where Mary was.

She turned around to find the family coming over to her, she felt uncomfortable but kept packing.

"It hurts to see you leaving us," Faith said in a dejected tone.

"I know, I'm sorry but I have to get back home. I'm having a child in a few months, I need to prepare," she explained.

Of course, Faith hugged her while John and Jacob Seed nodded to her.

Joesph came over to her and took her hands in his.

"I admit, I'm sinning right now due to Greed. I rather you be here with us," he told her gently.

"That means a lot to me but..we both know this was temporary. Thank you for everything Joesph. It's a huge weight off my shoulders knowing what I've learned about my mother...thank you for that," she told him.

"Of course, it was our pleasure," he told her. "Mind if I leave you with a prayer?" he asked.

She nodded.

Joesph gently pressed his forehead against hers and his one hand rested on her belly.

"Almighty God, you have a plan for everyone. These plans go unseen most of the time but those true in spirit can see them...that is a gift you give to your prophets. We know what is best, its the burden we bare..."

Mary was about to question this 'prayer' when she felt something sharp pierce the side of her neck. She quickly put her hand on the spot of her neck, pulling it back to find a tiny drop of blood. Her eyelids started to get very heavy when she noticed the syringe in his hand.

"Joseph...you...didn't..." she whimpered, her body suddenly going limp.

He caught her easily and held her to his body, "this is gods will Mary," he told her simply before she completely clunked out.

 **4 hours later**

Mary woke up with a snort and took a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered some as she looked around...finding herself in the cabin and not tied up or anything. Getting up quickly she tried for the door only to find it locked. She looked out the window to find all of the followers outside...waiting for something. A noise in the kitchen made her jump and she grabbed an umbrella that was near the door, holding it in a threatening way.

Joseph walked out with two plates of food in his hands, he set them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"You should eat Mary, we need to talk. I know you want to know what's going on? I'm sorry I did not keep my word..but it's for the greater good," he tried to explain. "Sit..and Ill tell you everything," he said.

She wanted to know, she had to know, even more than she wanted to shove the umbrella down his throat. So, she put it down and sat down on the couch. Joseph joined her and once he was satisfied with how much she had eaten, he cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Do you know of the Protoevaglium of Peter?" he asked her.

Mary shook her head.

"Its where a line misquoted to the Bible comes from. The line, 'And Joseph saddled the ass, and set Mary upon it; and Joseph followed her to Bethlehem'. A month ago, our Creator spoke to me, as he had done so many times since I was a child. He spoke this line to me..over and over again, nightly almost. Then, you came and he stopped," he told her.

Mary stopped eating once he was finished, a deep frown on her face. "Don't tell me you took that literally. May I break down the MANY ways that's fucking insane?" she asked him.

Joseph laughed softly, "Of course. I'd expect nothing less."

"I, for sure, did not come here on an ass."

"Tell me, what did you call your jeep again?" he asked.

"That's a reach. Mary was a virgin who gave birth to a son of God right?"

He nodded.

"Okay, well...I'm NOT a virgin, just a woman who got shafted after a one night stand."

"You had sex with a man...you do not know he's the one who impregnated you. Plus, the whole bit with her being a Virgin is something Greedy Catholics came up with to sell more candles. Also, a child..is always a child of God. Salvation comes in unexpected packages," he told her like it all made sense.

Mary looked at him in disbelief, "so what? You want us to LARP as Mary and Joseph from the bible?"

"No Mary. God is giving you something a lot of people take for granted. A family, a support system, a husband..."

"Oh no. OH no no no! NO" she said firmly and stood up. "Unlock that door right now," she growled.

Joseph stopped eating, wiped his mouth clean and stood up. "I truly wish you wouldn't," he said simply as he walked over and unlocked the front door with his set of keys.

Mary walked right out. Pushing the crowds of people she found her jeep, untouched.

"Mother, where are you going?"

"Mother please stay with us!" those in the crowd begged her.

Mary ignored them and sat in her seat, she turned the key.

There was a gunshot.

Mary jumped, her hand immediately going to her stomach as she stood up and turned around. Her stomach sank. One of the followers had killed herself.

"This is our family Mary. They are your Salvation and you are theirs," Joseph said as he made his way to the front.

"Stop this! Stop this!" she yelled, coming up to him and pushed at his shoulders. "Make them stop!"

Joseph caught her hands and held her gently around the wrists. "I'm not telling them to do this Mary. I would never, I deplore it, but I cannot stop them...only you can," he hissed softly. "Your mother ran...are you that much like her?" he asked softly.

There was a gasp thru-out the crowd as everyone heard her smack him, hard. Joseph only winced in pain but made no move at her...he just looked at her.

Marys lower lip trembled as she felt all her anger turn into anguish. She looked to the followers, they all had guns to their heads, still crying out for her not to leave.

"You're a bastard...and no Mary on this earth could love you. You're alone for a reason. Even with me and all these people here...you're alone. Not even God is with you," she told him lowly, tears falling from her eyes as she pushed thru everyone to go back to the cabin.

Joesph just stood there as the crowd dispersed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Trials and Tribulations**

It was dinner time but Joseph was still standing in the spot where Mary had left him. Her words cut him deeper than he thought they would. He never...NEVER doubted what his God told him, but he was severely doubting Marys ability to take on the 'Mother' role that God had given her. She seemed to swing between a kind quietness and the 'strong' curse-ladden woman who doesn't mind throwing a punch. It worried him but inside he was assured that God was giving them what they needed. Even more so, God was giving him what HE needed.

"Blessed is the one who perseveres under trial because having stood the test, that person will receive the crown of life that the Lord has promised to those who love him.." Joseph reminded himself.

After stopping by Johns home, Joseph went back to the cabin and walked in, a baggy in his hand. He looked around as he sat the bag on the coffee table and walked further into the cabin where the bedroom would be. Mary had left her door open after going in to lay down on her bed. Joseph stood in the doorway, his heart hurting as this wasn't supposed to happen...not like this. Now she laid there with her arm around her stomach tightly, almost defensively. Joseph moved around the bed to the side she was facing and squatted down so they were eye-level.

"I know you didn't mean what you said out there," he told her.

Mary scoffed, "That was only ten percent of what I wanted to say but there were children around." She moved to sit up against the headboard so she didn't have to look him...but of course, he just moved to kneel beside her.

"Mary, you're smart...you have to know your plan of just hiding out is not going to go well. The end will soon come and your Family needs you. All your children need their Mother," he said

"I only have one child and I am carrying said child now," Mary reminded him.

He let out a soft sigh and for the first time since she arrived, he took off his glasses and clipped them onto the back of his pants. Joseph leaned forward and took her chin between his thumb and index finger. His greyish blue eyes looked right into her green ones.

"Not anymore, Mary. Gods plan for you will unfurl even with you kicking and screaming."

His face became softer as hers remained stone and angry.

"You think I'm doing this for selfish reasons? That I didn't even think about questioning him? You think I'm okay with taking a person such as yourself and throwing her life into disarray?"

"I really don't give a flying fuck how you think about all this. The thing is, I'm getting all this 'call' nonsense from you...not God. You're not God I'm pretty damn sure of it...and if you're some kinda prophet? You blow at it," she told him.

"How so?"

"One of the hallmarks of being a Saint or Prophet? is humility. The thought that you weren't meant for this. You're just as proud as every person who ended up being called a Cult Leader. In real life, you know, real actual life...you're probably just a schizo," she spat.

Joseph could only smile.

"Why the fuck are you smiling?" she asked, his calmness pissing her off.

"Because you are so well-versed in Religion yet you askew it."

"Only when it's being forced on me."

"I could talk to you for hours about Religion...and I will because we'll have plenty of time together...but I'm here for another reason. It's time for you to Confess your sins, Mary. We're going to go year by year of as much of your life that you can remember and you will admit to me all of your sins," he told her.

"Noooooooope," she said simply.

"I'm not leaving until we're done," he told her, his face going dark.

Mary let out a long sigh. Her will to fight drained as it got later in the evening and she just wanted to go to bed.

"I confess...and you leave for the night?" she asked.

Joseph nodded, "That sounds fair."

 **2 hours later.**

Even Joesph seemed a bit flustered.

"Mary, may I ask...did you try to hit as many sins as you could?" he asked.

Maybe she was too tired to care but that made her chuckle. Mary rested her head back against the headboard. "I wasn't trying or anything but I think I made up for not having a childhood...as cliche as that sounds," she mused with a shrug.

Joseph noticed how more docile she was when tired.

"It's not like I did anything really horrible," she added.

"All sin is equal in the eyes of the Creator," he told her.

"Aw come on, there have to be levels...between the 7 deadly sins and the 10 commandments.." she said.

"There you go again trying to deflect what I'm trying to do with debate," he smirked.

Mary shrugged again then yawned, her face then winced as she put her hands on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Joseph asked, honestly concerned.

"Yeah, he moves around a lot before I drop off. My muscles and ligaments are being stretched though, it can suck," she grunted.

Joseph gave her the one moment finger and disappeared into her kitchen. When he came back he had a mug of something hot that he handed her.

She looked down into the mug, "Warm milk?" she asked.

"Faith makes this for me when I cannot sleep, which is often," he told her.

Mary drank it back quickly, "Okay. You can leave now," she told him and laid down, not bothering to dress into something more comfortable for sleep.

"I will, I did promise, I just want to make sure you're okay," he told her, moving to sit at her backside. Carefully, he reached over to place his warm hand on the aching area of her swollen stomach. He watched as at first, she cringed away but the milk must have of hit her...and she relaxed then fell asleep. Getting up he grabbed the milk and looked at the bottom of the mug, the remnants of a couple of sleeping pills still there. The pills were safe for pregnant women, he made sure of that.

"I do apologize, Mary," he said before walking into the living room to grab the baggie and came back in with it. He pulled out Johns tattoo gun and got it ready, "But its time for your atonement," he told her sleeping body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Both Sides of Mary**

 **2 hours later.**

Mary winced, her face contorting a bit before her eyes fluttered open. She heard a weird buzzing noise and felt something..stinging her? she guessed. As Mary started to move, a hand rested firmly on her shoulder.

"Don't move Mary, I'm almost done, just doing some touch-ups," Joseph said from behind her.

"Huh?" she asked, very groggy and turned her head. "The fuck..." she grumbled her mind finally putting two and two together.

Joseph pulled away as he felt an angry grumble in her back that started in her chest. He pulled away just in time as she got up with daggers in her eyes.

"What the fuck!?" she yelled quickly moving into the bathroom to check her skin. Around her collarbone was a cross that looked to be PEG's symbol and on her back was...well, actually a well-done pair of wings on each shoulder blade..but as she looked closer, the wings were made out of words that were her sins. The moment of appreciation for the art-work quickly went away and she became enraged. Her feet stomped on the ground as she left the bathroom and found him in the living room.

"You branded me?!" she yelled. Mary came right up to him and immediately started to thrown punches.

But Joseph expected her anger and caught her wrists once again...holding them without malice.

"You've been cleansed, you've confessed, and you've atoned for your sins. You're free now Mary," he told her calmly.

"Ohhhh noooo, because what I'm planning to do to you? The devil himself will high-five me for," she growled, her face close to his.

Outside, though it was late (around 11 pm), Faith, John, and Jacob stood on the porch. They were keeping an ear on things.

"Ah, she woke up," Faith said with a smile that was trying not to turn into a laugh.

"You're laughing," John frowned.

"It's a bit funny," Jacob admitted.

"Besides, she's a fighter, Joseph will adore that," Faith mused with a warm smile.

Right then Joseph hurried out the door, covering his head. He looked to his siblings and cleared his throat. "I know we removed the knives from her kitchen but we might want to replace the forks and spoons with plastic ones," he told them.

Jacob smirked, "Even the spoons?"

"She's...persistent if anything," he said giving them a weary smile.

The door flung open. Mary glared at all of them with the tattoo pen in her hand...then spiked it into the porch right in front of them, and slammed the door shut.

John held back a barely simmering anger, "she broke my best tattoo gun," he said kneeling to pick up the pieces.

Jacob patted his brothers back and helped him pick up the pieces, "Come on, I'll help you build a new one," he told him and they left.

Joseph ran his hand over his head, collecting nervous sweat and sat down on the porch swing. Faith sat down next to him. She could tell he was becoming worn down so she pulled him close and held him in an almost motherly manner. Joseph relaxed in her arms and closed his eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Is it sad that this has been my hardest trial yet?" he asked her softly.

"Love and family usually are the hardest trials. I was just telling our brothers that Mary is spirited..and I think inside, its something you enjoy. She's a fighter and it just proves she's what we need...because we need a fighter. A fighter with the gentle calmness we saw in her earlier."

"I just wish she would understand what we're doing here and how we're saving souls..." he sighed.

"She will. I think now that she has been primed, we need to get her out of the cabin and around what she will accept to be her family...all of them. We know she cares enough to sacrifice herself so they wouldn't hurt themselves. We need to concentrate on that sort of thing," Faith said. "Meanwhile, we need to take more direct methods with her. There was a good reason to go easy on her during the 'priming' process but there are ways to make her understand that she is here to stay and that we are her family...her only family," she told him.

Joseph, getting what she was telling him right away, lifted his head with a bright smile. "Faith, my Faith, thank you," he said to her and kissed her forehead.

 **A Week Later.**

The Seeds and their 'Family' allowed Mary to isolate herself from everyone and everything...only visiting her when they made sure she was eating, and after the 'drugging' issue, she cooked her own food. They just watched her eat then left right after. But Faith deemed a week long enough for her to calm down so around 10 am she knocked on Mary's cabin door. Mary opened it, she was freshly showered and looking better with the cute little crop top that showed off her belly and a pair of maternity jeans on.

"Mother! Good morning!" she said in her usual bright-manner, "Come, let's take a walk. You have to keep healthy and get some sun," she told her with a big smile.

Mary didn't look amused. "Faith. No offense but I have a few inches and quite a few pounds on you (even without being pregnant Mary was more curvaceous than Faith)...I will snap you like a twig the moment we're alone," she said in an emotionless tone then went to snap the door.

Faith stopped the door from shutting and gave Mary a warm smile. "Mary, I'm looking out for your health is all. Take a twenty-minute walk with me, that's all I ask," she said gently.

The idea of a walk actually sounded nice so Mary gave in and stepped outside. Faith grinned big, happy that Mary gave in and the two started to walk thru the little compound. Mary took in the fresh air and sunshine.

"This is a lot different than your home in Baltimore City, isn't it?" Faith asked.

"I know my city has a lot of problems...but its beautiful in its own way and has beautiful people within. Don't knock it, please," Mary warned her.

"I did not mean any disrespect to your home, I merely meant in the city versus country way. Could you imagine raising your little one here..I mean, more so than the city?" Faith asked softly.

Just as Faith asked that the morning Sermon let out. They were close to the church and watched as children ran out to play in the openness that surrounded them while the 'family' talked to each other and the Seed brothers. A few of the little ones spotted Faith and Mary, they came up to Mary very shyly. A little blond boy, bolder than the others and about 5 years old came up to her.

"Mother! Is that the baby in your belly?" he asked pointing to her swollen stomach.

Mary smiled a bit, she liked kids and saw no reason to treat them like she had the others.

"Yup, that's my son making my belly all big. He'll be out in 3 months," she explained to him, noticing the other children coming closer. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"David," he grinned at her and rested his hands on her stomach. "I thought you could feel the babies move," he said, narrowing his little brows cutely.

"Well, he may be sleeping but I have a trick," she winked to him and took a sip out of the bottle of cold water she had on her. Right on cue, the cold water made her unborn child move. Mary put David's hands on the right spot so he could feel the budges.

Davids' eyes went wide, "Oh cool!" he said in amazement.

Before too long the other children were coming up to her, taking turns feeling the little one move.

Faith joined Joseph not too far away.

"I don't know if you caught her use of pronouns, but...you're having a son," Faith told him.

Joesph had indeed missed that, a proud smile on his face grew.

They watched Mary interact with the children, she seemed to glow, it was nice to see her happy for once. The parents of the children soon joined Mary and the little ones, she got to talking about her pregnancy and got a lot more belly rubs (consented to of course). The 'Family' even offered (to her) blessings and flowers the children had found in the nearby field.

"That..." Faith pointed to Mary as she was being hugged on each hip by a child, her hand resting on top of one of their heads...looking a lot like a painting, "will be our way into her heart. She had a big heart when it comes to people and children, we just need to bring it out of her," Faith told him.

Joseph nodded, "She truly is 'Mother'..isn't she?" he more so stated than asked. He felt his heart thump a bit faster, a blush covered his face.

Faith noticed and squeezed his hand, "Its okay to feel love for her, we both know that it's not just lust," she reminded him.

Joseph squeezed her hand back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Acceptance**

Mary eventually headed back to her cabin only to find some of the followers moving boxes inside from a large truck parked outside. She headed over to the movers and took a look in the boxes that were inside, they were filled with her things.

"What's going on here?" she asked the followers.

"Sorry Mother, we do not know. We were just told to get these things from your place in Baltimore," one of them explained in a gentle voice, bowing his head some.

"No..its okay, it's not your fault," she told them all calmly.

"She's right, it's technically mine..mine and Jacobs," John Seed said from the doorway. He walked in with a letter in his hand, "You friend who was watching your apartment and dog did right by telling people you were here when asked. Your letters got forwards and our mail sorter found this," he said and handed it to her.

Wide-eyed and confused, she took the letter and read it over. "Eviction? My building has been purchased and everyone has gotten evicted?" she asked mostly herself, shaking her head.

John nodded, "We sent people to your apartment to collect your clothes and important items," he explained to her.

Quietly and unbeknownst to Mary, Jacob and Joseph walked in and just watched the two talk.

"What about my dog?" Mary asked.

John looked to her with no emotion, "When your friend realized you were not coming back, she put your dog into a shelter...the dog was euthanized yesterday since it was half pitbull," he told her like it was nothing.

Mary froze, her face blank. "You...you didn't think to get my dog? You knew about him, you knew he was in the shelter since you knew he was put down yesterday..." she said.

Joseph quickly realized she was about to explode as he saw her hands ball into fists while her eyes became puffy with oncoming hot tears. He and Jacob looked at each other and they both moved quickly. Joseph moved in front of Mary, his hands on her shoulders while Jacob pulled John outside.

"You were about to get punched out and you had no idea," Jacob told him shaking his head.

Joseph looked to the followers who had just dropped off the last of the boxes, nodded to them, and they hurried to leave, shutting the door behind them.

"Mary...I just heard. I'm so so sorry," he told her honestly, "I...trust my family but I should have been over-looking this from the beginning. I had...I had no idea," he said, taking her hands holding them warmly.

Just when he thought he was going to get hit, her bottom lip trembled and she practically into tears.

He held onto her hands, helping her as she fell to sit on the bed just sobbing. His heart broke for her as he knew the pain of losing a pet and the way she lost hers was even more heart-breaking as she did not get to say goodbye. Plus, with her being pregnant

Hearing his earnest words, Mary was able to stop crying for a moment and wiped her face.

"I must be suffering from Stockholm syndrome cause I believe you," she said doing her best to deflect his concern with a joke...but only ended up covering her face with her hands as she got right back to crying. "I cannot do this...I can't...I need to go home..please," she whimpered into her hands as she moved to lay on her side on the bed. "Please let me go home," she begged him.

Joseph nearly said yes, he actually caught his lips moving, but he stopped. Just seeing her so broken, though in a way its what he wanted so they could all rebuild her, hurt everything within him.

"I can't let you, Mary, our family needs you here with them," he told her in a soft voice, moving to sit at her belly while she laid in bed. "You need to relax, Mother, your little one needs his mother not stressed," he told her warmly. His hand reached over and rubbed her stomach very lightly...and she must have been broken because she did not swat his hand away like she usually did.

"Max was my family...the only family I had left," she sobbed.

Frowning deeply, Joseph moved his hand from her stomach and rested it on the back of her head...stroking her reddish-brown hair in an almost loving manner.

"Family isn't just whom you adopt or who is related to you, sometimes your family has to find you," he told her.

Mary shook her head and moved her hands from her face, "Don't do that. Don't act like I only had superficial things connecting me to my home. Like my home doesn't matter just because I'm here now," she warned him.

Joseph was silent, not knowing what to say to that..she had a point. Joseph moved to kneel on the floor and held her face in his hands. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"We pray to our Creator..." he started.

"Joseph, stop it..." Mary tried to intervene, not in the mood for this.

"We pray!" he said louder more importantly, "to our Creator. God, ease the pain of your child, Mary. Her heart, her eyes, so full of sadness...only rare moments do we see the true light that Mary exudes. Make that light come through God, please, for it is a light that allows the light of others to shine," he prayed so so close to her face that their noses touched barely.

Mary's lips opened, about to speak when she let out a pained whimper. She sat up quickly and held her stomach as she rested against the headboard.

Joesph moved even faster, somehow, sitting between her and the headboard with her between his legs and resting back against his chest.

"Damnit...go away..." Mary grunted.

"No," he told her sternly, "Your stress and stubbornness is causing your child pain. Do you not see that?" he asked, reaching around to place a hand on either side of her tummy.

"It's not stress, idiot," she spat, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. "Braxton Hicks contractions, my body letting me know what they're gonna feel like when its time," she informed him.

"Sounds like a good chance for me to get used to it as well," he said.

"Stop with that! You're not the father of my child, not A father to my child and not in any shape way or form anything to me," she warned him.

Joesph noticed something and smiled a bit coyly as he remained behind her. Her hands knocked his away so she could hold the sides of her tummy but he came right back to rest on top of hers...and she didn't fight after that. He moved his head so his nose lightly caressed the curve of her left ear.

"Mary, stop holding onto your pain and anger. I promise you, you do not have to keep that facade up here. No one will hurt you, I will not hurt you," he whispered, his breath flowing over her ear.

She couldn't help but shiver but she did not let up her tense body language. "What makes you think its a facade?" she asked.

"Because your fingers are interlocking with mine," he smiled.

She looked at their hands and he wasn't lying, before she could pull her hands away, he gripped her hands...keeping them where they were.

Mary yanked her hands away, got up and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to drink some water.

He followed her of course. "Why are you trying to remain angry?" he asked.

"You think I have no reason to be angry right now?" she asked turning towards him.

"I think you're enjoying the environment here more than you want to admit. For once in your life, you are being taken care of instead of you taking care of others." His hand came up cup her cheek, "I'm not going to leave you and no one can take you away from me," Joseph told her, a seriousness in his voice.

Mary found herself closing her eyes at him holding her face, she even let out a soft sigh while his thumb stroked her high cheekbone. "I can feel you relaxing Mary. Even now God is letting you know that you're allowed to be happy here...with me," he whispered to her.

"This isn't fair. You know I'm stressed and tired and worn down. You're taking advantage..." she frowned.

"Or maybe God is giving you an out..a new path. God wants you to be the Mother of the new humanity that will walk the earth after he rids it of the evils...but he also wants you to be happy. Sincerely," he offered. Joseph had a thought that made him smile, "After our son is born, we'll go adopt a puppy so the two can be raised together," he suggested, his lips pressing against her forehead lightly as he spoke.

Mary snorted out an unexpected laugh, "you're really pouring it on now."

Joseph pulled back and smiled, happy to see her laugh even if it was at him. "Maybe, I want to make you happy Mary, is that so bad?" he asked looking down into her eyes.

As she looked back up at him, a thought came to her mind. This fight she was putting up wasn't going to last and she had little to no choice in the matter, more so because they were only being gentle with her due to her pregnancy. Something had to happen.

"Maybe it isn't. You know, its not that I don't think you believe in what you're doing..but I don't like being bullshitted. Those horror stories you said I heard about...I bet some of them are true. I want to know the truth Joseph, the real truth. The stuff I'd find out once I was truly the 'Mother' here and your wife. If there's anything that you do here...anything that you think for even a second maybe wrong or something outsiders may not 'understand'...I want to see it," she told him firmly.

Joseph raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"Because you've kept the truth from me until it was convenient for you to inform me. You keep saying how important I am to you...to what you're doing...but you don't act like it. Show me, show me everything, and I'll stop fighting everything and you. But mostly, I'll stop fighting myself and allow myself to be happy here," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I do plan on telling you everything once you're my wife, what does knowing everything now change?" he asked.

"Why do I have to be your wife for you to trust me? You trust God, do you not?" she asked.

"Of course I do..."

"Then you should trust me now because if you don't...you're not trusting God."

Joesph lifted his eyebrows and smiled, "You're good at this," he smirked. "Are you telling me you can switch 'love' on like that?" he snapped his fingers.

"No...that wouldn't be real. But...I could instead see the good in you, and there is some...and perhaps, let myself fall for you," she shrugged nonchalantly. "I can't promise anything but, I'll try you know?"

Mary took a moment to study his face.

"You look happy but there's something wrong, whats wrong?" she asked.

Joseph nodded, "You're a very smart woman, I can see you saying what you need in order to further a plan you may have," he admitted.

She nodded, "you're smart," she chuckled. "Okay, this evening after dinner," she mused and unexpectedly reached into the pocket of his shirt...pulling out the obvious ring box. "Propose to me, in front of God and your family, all of your family. You know me, I wouldn't do anything to give up their hopes only to dash them...for real Joseph. I have an idea now about how much I mean to them. Ill accept..but no wedding until I see what I want to see," she told him firmly. Mary then clicked her tongue and put the ring back, "Sorry for taking the romance out of it," she told him blushing some.

Joseph just smiled and caressed her cheek again, "Don't apologize. You're heeding your call, accepting the life God has given to you. I know people tend to think when a call is heard a person just...takes it on and that's it. But even the most loyal to God have fought the call."

"Did you?" she asked.

Joseph kissed her forehead, "that's a story for later. I should go, much to do," he said and turned around then left.

Once he left a smile tugged at the corner of her lips


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: From 'Catching Dem Hands' to 'Catching Dem Feels'**

 **Later that night, after dinner.**

Mary sat on the couch with her head in her hands, she couldn't believe what she was about to do this but..it had to be done. She took some time and dressed nicely...but not too nice so it still seemed like she was going to be surprised.

She had picked out a lovely yellow A-line maternity dress with blue and white floral print all over it. It was mid-calf length, cross front, and babydoll style. It was sleeveless but the cross front covered her shoulders. A pair of blue and white ballet slippers covered her feet. Her hair was kept down since Joseph had a habit of putting his hands in her hair.

Chewing on her bottom lip, Mary rubbed her stomach nervously. For an hour now she heard movement outside and people gathering. This was really going to happen...but she was going to get answers, and that was most important.

The knock at her door made her jump. Mary took a deep breath, got up and opened it. Her eyes went wide as she stepped outside. Her porch had been decorated with candles and white flowers. The Seeds stood a few feet out from the steps and the followers separated themselves into two sections so there was a group on each side of the Seeds.

She swore she felt her heart stop for a moment as she looked Joseph over. He looked..handsome. Not that she hadn't seen it in him before but it was more pronounced now.

Joseph wore his best ironed pinkish shirt with the black embroidering along the collarbone along with a pair of black slacks. His hair wrapped in a tight bun. Mostly, she noticed he had his glasses off so she got to see his blue eyes completely-the evening sky bringing them out beautifully.

Mary moved to stand at the steps and Joseph put his hand up, stopping her from moving.

"If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am a noisy gong or a clanging cymbal. And if I have prophetic powers, and understand all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give away all I have, and if I deliver up my body to be burned, but have not love, I gain nothing. Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful..." Joesph said in his booming voice so everyone could hear. He started to walk towards her. "I had become arrogant. I believed that I could carry the burden of saving souls and saving my children by myself...even with my dear Brothers and Sister at my side. Then God threw me a curveball, one named Mary," he smiled, the others chuckled softly. "I had the simple job of falling in love while she was realizing the new life that God was trying to give her. Like most of us, she refused at first...and loudly as well," he smirked, slowly making his way up the stairs.

"Then our God reminded me to support this woman, this...Mary Winters, like we support each other. I almost forgot that and while I did, poor Mary suffered. But, I finally got my head on straight," he said and stopped on the step below where she stood, taking her hand. "Love is a big word so I will not force it upon her but I can see it in her eyes and feel it from her heart that she cares about me...not only me but all of us," he said looking to the crowd. "With all my mistakes, missteps, and problems...you are learning to love me..." he said looking to her. With his free hand, he pulled out the ring box and opened it, holding it out in his open hand. "I couldn't ask for anything more than that."

Mary's eyes were already watery as his words had truly touched her, but she blamed it internally on pregnancy hormones..well, she tried at least. But the ring was...something else. The thing was, it was what she had always envisioned what her ring would look like. A simple princess cut emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds, and the band itself rose gold. She never told anyone here of the ring, she wondered how he knew.

"I want to continue learning to love each other Mary. God has given us happiness and I'll be damned if I'm going to miss out. Will you allow me to be the father of your child, allow me to be your doting husband, will you be the mother of our flock? Will you marry me?" he asked her softly.

Hot tears slipped down her face and Joseph dropped her hand to catch them with his thumb.

"...Yes, yes I'll marry you," she whimpered, saying that faster than she had expected to.

With a calm smile, he slipped the ring onto her ring finger then moved onto the step she was standing on. He put the box back into his pocket then looked at her pretty face. His hand slipped into her hair, fisting it gently as he held the back of her head. Joseph leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Mary groaned softly into their kiss, not expecting that sort of passion and deepness from him, figuring it would be too lustful...more unexpectedly, she found herself returning the kiss.

The crowd cheered happily, some of them crying happy tears. When Joseph pulled away Faith was the first to reach her and hug her tightly.

"Welcome to our family Mary. Welcome My Sister and Our Mother to our Family," she mewed into her ear as Mary hugged her back.

"Thank you, Faith, thank you for always being so kind even when I didn't deserve it," Mary mused.

Faith just shook her head then kissed Mary's forehead, she moved along to Joseph. John came up and gave Mary a hug.

"I'm so sorry for breaking your tattoo gun," Mary apologized with a smile.

John cracked a smile, "Do not worry about it, Mary. You'll be a Seed soon...and that is all that matters," he told her.

It was Jacobs turn, he hugged Mary and kissed her forehead.

"Be good to Joseph. He hasn't allowed love into his heart for so long," Jacob said surprising Mary to a point.

"I could never hurt him. I get it now, well...I'm starting to. I promise," she mewed.

Jacob smiled, caressed her cheek then moved along.

Joseph came over to Mary and linked his arm around hers, "Come, love, your children await," he told her.

Mary nodded and they stepped down to greet their 'children'. It was such an odd feeling to have complete strangers love and devote themselves to you...thinking you were their salvation. Most of them said little prayers for the happy couple, Joseph was beaming as he watched their children take to Mary so so well. Of course, he lovingly blessed them all in his affectionate way.

After about a half an hour, everyone started to go back to their homes. Joseph lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Let us go inside and decompress," he suggested to which Mary nodded.

They headed inside and she plopped down on the couch kicking off her shoes off her now swollen feet.

Joseph removed his jacket but then moved into the kitchen, when he came back, he had a basin full of hottish water and Epsom salts stirred in. "Here love," he mused, kneeling to put it at her feet. He gently lifted her feet up by the ankles and put her feet into the basin.

Mary hissed happily and wiggled her toes, "You didn't have to do this, I'm fine you know," she told him.

Joseph moved so he kneeled on the floor to the side of her legs. His hands held her swollen tummy at the sides and he placed a tender kiss on her stomach.

"I apologize for that love, but its something you'll have to get used to. I do not want you to do anything you don't feel like when it comes to affections but...I do plan on doting on my soon to be wife and mother of my child," he told her with a non-threatening serious tone, his hands still rubbing her stomach.

"Excuse my ignorance but when it comes to affections, I'm guessing you're referring to the more innocent stuff?" she asked.

He nodded, "Nothing serious until we're married," he told her. "You cleansed yourself in the river when you allowed us to, your purity is restored. I cleansed myself as well so we both can be pure until we're married," he explained to her.

She nodded but Joseph noticed the look on her face.

"You have a problem?"

"Oh, not with waiting or anything but..hell dude, I'm a feminist...I don't like when a woman's worth is directly connected to her 'purity'," she mused.

"I understand how that can be unnerving. It's more of a spiritual thing when it comes to myself and my flock. If it was truly a problem, you, an unmarried pregnant woman would have a lot more problems," he said.

She nodded, "That makes sense. You really take people no matter what their 'worst' may be huh?" she asked.

He nodded, "One's past is of no consequence once you've been cleansed, confessed, and atoned. After that you are a clean soul," he smiled at her. "God does try to keep up with the times," he said, his hands coming up to take her left arm into his hands...fingers running along the sleeve tattoo he noticed earlier. "Even God can appreciate art like this," he told her.

It was a piece of art. A music staff wrapped around her bicep with a pair of headphones drawn to be 'worn' on her shoulder. The wire that one would use to plug the headphones into something was tattooed plugged into her heart but due to the placement, he could not see it and wouldn't until they were married. Within the music staff was a series of notes, it looked to be from a certain song. The lyrics to the song were written out on top and on the bottom of the staff as it wrapped around her arm. To complete the sleeve, empty spaces were filled with what looked to be burnt/ripped music sheet paper (so it looked like her skin had torn to expose said music sheets) and the 'paper' had small lyrical passages that she thought highly of/connected to.

Joesph let his single index finger run along the music staff, he read the lyrics that were wrapped around with it aloud. "My head won't leave my head alone. I don't believe it will until I'm dead and gone. My head won't leave my head alone. I don't believe it will until I'm six feet underground." He looked up to his soon-to-be bride that was looking downwards, embarrassed by her macabre lyric choice. Taking her chin between his fingers, he gently moved her head so she was looking him in the eyes. "Why are you embarrassed, My Mary?" he asked softly.

Mary blinked out a few tears, letting him into her past more and more would assure him that she was growing to trust him...which was a damned good thing if she wanted them to have the bond she would need to further the plan she was working on.

"My life...was so so dark. You know, I confessed to you all of my sins, and I didn't leave anything out. I know you said my sins are cleared and I'm 'pure' now but... it's hard for me to accept the fact that God wants me to lead the flock when there are women here more deserving of the role he has given me. There are women here more deserving of being your wife as well," she said, sniffling ...though she wasn't faking it. Looking back on her life, there were plenty of moments that did hurt her heart deeply at times.

Joseph gave her a loving look and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you let me dry your feet, you go into your room and dress into something more suited for comfort and we'll have a nice long talk. I think it will do us both a lot of good," he said.

Mary pursed her lips together nervously but nodded. She hated 'talking' or 'debating' with him...she usually found herself really into it. He was quite smart while being so empathetic. Mary did not realize that with her plan, his charms would be turned up 100%, and it was a battle not to fall for them. This would be tough on her part.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

After getting her feet dried by her now fiance, Joseph, he sat on the couch while she retired to her room to change. Mary slipped into a comfortable pair of black maternity pants and a simple t-shirt that was 3 sizes too big...and therefore perfect when it came to it flowing over her swollen belly. Once she was settled and comfortable on her bed, Mary called out to him, letting him know she was decent. Joseph told her he'd be back in a moment and walked in holding a tray of various snacks and drink for them both.

Mary gave him a cute lil' half smile as she watched him hold the tray while he sat down against the headboard and put the tray in-between them.

"You know, I may get used to this, you doting on me and all," she smirked and popped a frozen grape into her mouth.

Giving her a seriously sensual smile, he leaned over the tray some and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip...Mary felt frozen.

"Then you'll have to get used to it love," he whispered huskily before pulling back and started to snack on some of the grapes himself. "I believe we were talking about your doubts with your role in the new life God has given you," he mused.

It took a moment for Mary to snap back to reality after Josephs lil show of pushing the lines of 'innocent' affections.

"Oh..yeah. I..hate to even admit it because I swear I'm not doubting him, I'm doubting myself..which I know in a way is doubt God but...you get what I'm saying," she mused.

Joseph nodded, "I do love, I do know what you mean. My life was no vacation, a concept I know you empathize with," he said. He took a sip of some hot tea and pushed a mug he readied for her over. "I didn't put the tea bag in yet so you can see the bottom of the mug," he said, knowing she could (and rightfully so) be suspicious after the drugging incident.

Mary pushed the mug back over and handed him the Assam teabag (he brought her a few choices), I trust you. 3 sugars and heavy on the half and half please?" she asked and winked at him playfully.

Joseph chuckled warmly and made her hot milky tea happily then handed it over to her. He watched, his head tilted a bit as she took a few sips, his smile growing as her smile grew behind the mug.

"Its perfect, please go on," she told him as she sipped on her tea.

"There's an old quote my dear Mother that goes something along the lines of 'God tests more the ones he loves the most'. I believe in that quote," he told her.

Out of the blue, she frowned and looked displeased.

"What's wrong? The tea?" he asked.

"No...you calling me 'Mother'. I don't mean to be all over the place but...as a term of endearment from you, it sounds...almost creepy. Not just you, whenever I hear some guy refer to his wife as 'Mother'..it always struck me as weird. I know it's my title and I don't mind that..but, I was digging you calling me 'Love' or 'My Love' and 'My Mary," she said, admitting that last part with a blush.

He chuckled warmly, his hand coming up to stroke her blushing cheek. "You are incredibly cute and what you did there is something I greatly appreciate."

"What? interrupt a more thoughtful conversation to whine about a nickname?" she asked.

"No, the fact that you're vocal but not rude about things that bother you when it comes to 'us'. So many couples lack communication skills, so many just want to give cold shoulders and act passive-aggressive. I dislike that," he said.

Smiling, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Good, I'm glad. Now, please continue," she chuckled and went back to her tea.

"But yes, God does test his favorites more..in order to strengthen them for their tasks ahead. I know so much about that," he said, looking down at his legs.

Reaching over, Mary held the back of his neck warmly, just giving him some comfort. "Why don't you tell me about your life, the past stuff," she suggested. "If you're comfortable with doing so," she added.

Without saying anything, Joseph moved the tray onto the nightstand. He then took her hands and helped her to scoot over until she was sitting crossed leg between his legs. Leaning forward some, he pressed his forehead against hers and kept it there. Their facial features touching so lightly so Joseph felt her yelp as he gently took hold of her ankles. He pulled her legs straight then pulled her good and close to him, her legs wrapped around his waist while she sat on his legs that were underneath of her. In other words, she was sitting ( the wrong way ) on his lap with her legs wrapped around him and his arms wrapped around her.

Mary blinked a bit confused. She figured since he made the move it must be okay by the 'Big Man' in Joseph's book. He always seemed to be intimate when dealing with people so this didn't surprise her too much..still. It was 'off' enough that it made her think this was some sort of test he was springing on her to test her will.

"Is this okay Joseph? I can move if you want," she said nervously.

He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers, his eyes unfalteringly looking right into those emerald greens that enticed him the first time he ever saw her. "I am so damn proud of you for questioning me, I really am, you are so strong Mary," he complimented her. "But no, unless you're uncomfortable, I just find this to be as close as we can get physically before our wedding night," he told her.

Mary noticed his body start to tense up and he let out a hard breath as he thought about how he wanted to go about telling her what was practically his life story. She felt like he kept trying to push it back as if he didn't want to tell her anything about his life. She needed that bond to develop between them. A smile came over her face as she thought of something.

"You're uncomfortable and I don't think its because of me, or how close we are, or even that the story of your life bothers you..." she mused. Her hands came up and starting at his neck, she started to unbutton one by one.

"What are you doing?" he asked, lifting his head to look at her better.

"Getting you ready for your sermon, Father," she said, looking up into his eyes and smiled at him. Mary figured removing his shirt would make him feel like he was about to give a sermon since he was consistently shirt-less when he gave his sermons to his 'children'.

A very sincere smile crept up on his lips. "I do not mean to sound odd but earlier today..while preparing for the engagement, my thoughts had drifted off and I saw a scene play out in my head," he said to her. "It sparked something in me and gave me both courage and assurance."

"Yeah?" she mused as she undid the last button. Her hands moved back up to his shoulders so she could pull his shirt down off his shoulders. "What would that be?"

Once the shirt was off, he took both her hands lightly and held them warmly between their bodies. He looked right into her eyes...which made her realize how commanding his presence was...more so without his shirt and glasses.

"I was in my office at the chapel, standing, looking into the mirror I regularly use while getting ready...and I see you come up behind me. Mary, I swear to you, before I realized that it was you specifically, I remember thinking 'Ah, my wife and mother of our son and Mother to our Children has stepped into the room'. I knew your presence without seeing your face," he tried to explain to her.

Mary smiled blushfully tho she was holding back an even bigger smile. What he had told her about his little daydream made her feel odd. Nothing bad at all just...different.

"Okay, we keep getting distracted. Now, spill the beans," she told him.

"I worry that you won't like what I have to tell you," he said gently.

"I told you that I faked needing an abortion so a dude would give me 500 dollars that I spent on concert tickets...I'm not here to judge," she reminded him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"You're not getting near me or my child!" yelled Mary from the other side of the bathroom door.

"You said you wouldn't..."

"Fuck you! And don't give me that, shit like this is in the bible because God STOPPED Abraham from killing his son. Why would you think telling a pregnant woman that you killed your newborn child would end in any way like this?!" she asked.

Joesph smiled a bit as he put a hand upon the door, he was getting used to Mary's knee-jerk reaction to things. Rather she liked it or not, he opened the door and found her sitting on the edge of the tub...holding her stomach and crying. He saw her cringe away again...after all their time together she was afraid of him and it hurt him inside...he frowned.

"I would never hurt you or our child, Mary," he said, offering her his hands so she could take them and stand up, which she did. "My wife was dead and my daughter...she was suffering. God allowed me to end her suffering. Wouldn't you have done the same?" he asked.

Tears dropped from her eyes as she thought about her son in that position, "I...honestly don't know," she sighed and rested her head on his chest..emotionally torn from thinking about stuff like that.

"No, you do. You're so strong, its why God has chosen you for this new path. Some voices of God cry, some yell.." he looked down at her with a smirk.

Mary shrugged with a cute little smirk, "I'm good at yelling."

"Yes, you are," he said and ran his fingers thru her soft hair, smiling warmly as she closed her eyes and nearly purred.

"You know, this is all very surprising. Usually the Religous take being 'pure' before marriage to the max," she said, picking her head up to look at him.

"It's subjective. I take it as no intercourse or nothing you wouldn't do in front of others," he explained.

Mary smirked, "but you don't know the kind of things I would do with people watching."

He gave her a look, "Mary.."

"Oh come on, if anyone can take a joke it's God. Look at the platypus," she huffed.

Joseph had to laugh a that, which he did. They sat back down, next to each other on the side of her bed until Mary grunted and moved back to sit against the headboard.

"The fake contractions again?" he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call them fakejust...preemptive," she mused smartly, rubbing the sides of her tummy.

"I do love the way you put things, your wit is wonderful," he said as he turned towards her. His hands reached out to massage her stomach under the shirt warmly. Joseph watched her face as Mary closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Is there anything else you wanted to know Mary? About me? My siblings? Our children or this Project?" he asked her.

"There's plenty but just for tonight, I have one more. What sort of 'project' is this? A lot of...I know you hate this word, but 'cults' have a reason for doing what they're doing you know? Some just wanna be isolationists, some think the 'end' is coming..." she mused.

"Ah, well, a bit of both. The end is coming Mary which is why it was imperative for you to be here...so you and our child were safe and you could help me lead our people in the new world," he told her with importance in his tone.

Mary had to hold herself back from rebuking what he just told her. Of course, she didn't believe in any of that. How many times have these doomsday cults announced the world was ending on a certain date only for that day to come and nothing to happen? she thought to herself.

"Ok...so whats the point of me being here? And the fact I'm pregnant. I don't quite understand that," she asked him.

Joseph smiled to her, stood up, and motioned for her to follow him to the front porch. Outside, her porch had been nicely littered with flowers and heart-warming notes, notes thanking her for just being there and the like.

"A father leads his flock, a mother loves her flock...her children," he said motioning to all the little bits of 'love' his 'children' had left her. "You are the heart of our entire project...and you are also ensuring our future," he said and placed a hand on her tummy warmly. "Besides, leaders are not born into families, they are chosen...and God has chosen you are your child," he told her honestly.

Mary frowned a bit, "So..our son has his life set out for him even before he is born?" she asked.

Joesph turned her towards him and place his hands on the sides of her stomach. "I know it sounds awful, but we can give him a proper life...more so here than anywhere else. His life may be laid out..but he will have a childhood and the love of three 3 parents, 2 here on earth," he told her warmly.

Mary just nodded and put a smile on her face. Joesph pulled her close to embrace her and she wrapped her arms around him...hugging back though she did not feel it.

"I understand better...now, what about what I've spoken about before? What goes on here that you're obviously hiding Joesph?" she asked.

"You think I'm hiding things?" he asked pulling back to look at her face.

"I think there are things going on that you know outsiders will not understand. You've said so in your sermons, the people here are armed to the teeth, it doesn't look right. Tell me," she said firmly.

Joesph took a breath and nodded, its what he agreed to do.

"Okay, follow me," he said, taking her hand into his as they walked off her porch.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Holding her hand still, Joesph led her to the river where she was baptized. At the moment John Seed was 'cleansing' around 5 people. One of them a black man wearing the clothes a Priest would. No one looked happy, everyone being cleansed was obviously being forced...Mary had to put her tongue between her teeth to stop from grinding them out of anger.

"What the fuck is this?" she asked Joseph.

"I wish you would, at least, try to watch your language," he said gently.

"...What. THE FUCK. Is going on here?" she asked again, just about growling out all of her words.

John, who was not too far off, was keeping an ear out. He turned his head to look at his brother who was quite flustered it seemed. A small smirk came over John's face as he realized Joseph was enjoying Mary's fiery-angry antics She was a fighter and John knew Joseph liked that.

"We're cleansing them of their Sins, Mother," John said as he walked up from behind them. There was a bible under one of his arms while his free hand rested on Johns' shoulder.

"No, you're forcing them to join or whatever...this looks more like a punishment. You.." she said pointed to John with a sneer, "are enjoying hurting these people."

"No, I..." he said pointedly, "am enjoying saving souls."

"You don't save souls by force and by nearing drowning people!" she yelled, the others who were helping John stopped what they were doing and looked over at the argument.

"Mary, I know it can be upsetting to see at first but sometimes this is the only way. I want to help people as much as I can but sometimes they won't help themselves," Joseph said in his usual calm voice.

Mary let out a long sigh and rubbed her face with her hands then looked to the Brothers. "Tell me something. When you all first learned about the Spanish Inquisition...what did you think of what the Catholics did to the Jewish people thru-out that period of time?" she asked the men.

John blinked, Joseph opened his mouth for a moment but said nothing. They both had to admit, she stumped them both a bit. They never thought that what they did here could be compared to the Spanish Inquisition.

But John started to get upset as this woman, this woman who was to be his Brothers wife, though she could barge in and change everything they did.

"This is nonsense, the two things are like apples and oranges. I refuse to let some person who isn't even legally connected to us push us around," John said with an angry frown.

Mary made a move towards him, ready to sock him in the face no matter her condition...but Joseph grabbed her hand gently and pulled her back towards him. His face was soft as he looked to her, his hands resting on the sides of her protruding tummy. "Our little one is moving around a lot," he told her.

Mary sniffled, "He gets active when my emotions are high," she sighed and looked at Joseph in the eye. "Joseph...you know this is wrong. I understand that you honestly believe you are helping people..but not like this. No one could ever become one with God, if it's forced, they'll just end up being resentful," she explained to him, her voice needy and disappointed...which hurt Joseph.

John scoffed, "This is such bullshit. We've been doing this for years now," he reminded him.

Joseph pulled back from Mary (and she stepped back away from him) and looked to his brother..a bit of disappointment on his face. He held his brothers face between two of his hands.

"Is it so wrong to re-think our methods. We went easy on Mary and look at her..." he said pointing to where he thought Mary was.

They found her waddling in the ankle-deep area of the lake.

Both men watched in silence as she went up to each 'cleansee' and the person who was in charge of watching over them.

Mary came up to the man in charge of watching over the Priest. The Watcher immediately nodded to Mary, "Mother...I'm sorry. I was merely doing what we've been told to do, I thought it was what God wanted of me as well," he apologized quickly as he undid the Priests binds.

"Do you even know his name?" she asked, taking hold of the Priests hands and rubbing his now sore wrist warmly.

The Watcher shook his head no then hung his head down.

Mary frowned with much disappointment on her face but she lifted the Watchers' head up so he had to look into her eyes.

"What is your name?" she asked him.

"Jeff Sanders, ma'am," he told her.

She nodded and patted his cheek warmly, "I, to a point, understand 'following orders' especially when you think you're doing 'Gods' work...but! Remember, there have been awful...AWFUL..things done under the guise of 'just following orders'. Read about the men who said they were only following the orders given to them by Hitler during the second world war," she told him softly.

Jeff nodded, tears slipping down his face. Mary hugged him and the other Watchers with the people they were in charge of came over to her.

"All of you, untie those under your watch then go home. Be with your family and or friends, and please read your bible about witnessing and spreading the word...both God and Christ have serious words about how that should be handled. Those who were about or be cleansed...please come over here to me," she announced.

As that happened, Joseph could hear his John literally fume with anger.

"So..this is the ONE God has decided to pair you up with? Are you sure it's not a test to see how to handle snakes in our garden, Brother?" John asked through his teeth as he turned to look at Joseph.

Joseph looked at John, his body language calm per usual.

"I think we both can believe and understand that during all of this..remaining humble, being humble...is a trait most desired and appreciated by our Creator...am'I correct in saying that?" he asked John.

John pursed his lips together for a moment, really wanting to keep up his anger but found he could not...at least not with his brother. John shook his head with a sigh.

"You are correct. Humility is a very beloved trait," he told Joseph.

"Now, with that, could we possibly think that our means of conversion might need to be tweaked?" he asked.

John shook his head, "What is wrong with how we've been doing this? One person brings up that we should change and we should take her word on it without question?" he asked, nearly imploring his brother to listen to him.

"I do understand what you're saying but...you don't know her like I do. She is so...so so intuned to the common man and woman, unlike us who have been removed slightly. I'm going to visit Faith, why don't you watch what Mary does then after you're done here, bring her to me," Joseph asked. "I am sure I can count on you to keep her safe. I do not have to explain to you that anything you throw at her, you'll get back...ten fold," he told John with a small smile.

John let out a scoff and shook his head, trying to hold back the laugh he wanted to let out as he thought about Mary's more than decent fighting/yelling/debating skills.

"Of course you can trust me," he finally said to his brother but in earnest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

With Joseph gone, John walked to the shore of the lake where Mary was with those who were supposed to be cleansed. They walked towards her, seeing their salvation in the 'sweet' pregnant woman.

The Priest came over to her and grabbed both of her hands warmly, tears leaking from her eyes. "My name is Father Jerome Jefferies, thank you so so much for helping us...I'm sorry, what is your name? I only heard you go by the name 'mother'," he asked.

"My name is Mary, Father Jerome," Mary smiled.

"Please..what is happening? These people have been taking over more and more of Hope County...by force."

Mary sighed, "My fiance, Joseph Seed, I believe you've all met him in some way or another."

The group nodded.

"I've known Joseph for many years...then he took my entire flock from God. I took it in stride, I do not need to fight over saving souls, not with another human. Something happened to him," Father Jerome sighed.

Mary nodded and pushed her fingers thru her hair. "This is going to sound odd...but, he does mean well. I've had a lot of deep and interesting conversations with him. He honestly wants to save your souls...why he is doing it like this is beyond me," she said shaking her head.

The Father looked to Mary, she seemed like a strong young woman. He couldn't help but wonder...

"You're marrying him?" he asked.

John stepped forward, his boots splashing in the waters.

"You question the fact that God has sent my brother a bride?" John asked with a sneer as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The people cowered behind Mary but Mary took a defensive pose in front of them, she narrowed her eyes at John.

"I do NOT remember asking for your input," she said lowly.

John frowned deeply, holding back a lot of things he wanted to say at/do to her. "Mother...may we talk privately for a moment?" he asked.

Mary nodded and looked to the others. "Get yourselves out of the water and try to dry off. There's a barrel fire over there," she said pointing to it as she stepped out of the water and walked over with John to a nearby tree.

"I don't know what you think you're doing..." John started.

"I really don't care about what you think, to be honest. If there was a problem with me stopping this kidnapping and torture you call 'cleansing', I think Joseph would have stopped it the moment I intervened...but he didn't. Actually..the only person he stopped..was you," she said tilting her head with a grin that really pissed him off.

"Just because my brother thinks you're a literal godsend doesn't mean you cannot be punished," he said stepping closer to her.

Mary stepped right up to him, head up, no fear in her eyes.

"I'd like to see you try it. Your brother loves me and I love him...and I'll be damned if I don't try to turn this place into a legit Religious Organization," she told him.

John pointed his finger at her until something clicked in his head.

"Wait...you said you love my brother..." he pointed out.

Mary blinked, she hadn't realized she said and she knew she didn't say it to use against him or Joseph. Her mind wondered why she said that. There were many other power plays she could of used but she chose that one.

A small smile grew over Johns's mouth, it was much more like a playful smirk.

"You love my brother, you said it," he chuckled, almost teasing her.

Mary's eyes opened wide and she blushed badly.

"We told you, God knows what he or she is doing Mary. He has given you a family, a husband, and a father for your child," he reminded her.

Mary bit her bottom lip, "Okay..shut up, maybe you're right..." she said and lifted her head up again. "Does that mean maybe...just maybe..you could think that I might know what I'm doing in situations like these?" she asked, motioning to the people now warming up around the barrel fire.

John had to admit now hearing her confession of actually being in love with his brother (and he was, and trained to be, a damned good judge of character so he trusted his instincts on this) made him think somewhat better of her.

"What do we do now though? Just let them go?" he asked.

"Well yes..but instead of just claim a bunch of things that aren't really yours...maybe you could try to integrate the two 'powers'. Let's be honest, you're way more powerful than Father Jerome but, this could be peaceful," she suggested.

John thought it over for a moment. "Joseph, for all intent and purposes does think highly of The Father," he mused.

"How about this? Offer the Father a Sunday or two to come here, on his own free will, of course, to do a sermon. Maybe like twice a month. Invite whom of those are left within his congregation. I bet money that more of them will end up here than him getting people from our flock..and eventually, The Father will want to be here," she said to him.

John looked to her, a smile on his face. "Ahh, the long-con huh?"

She shook her head, "No, not really, its not a con. But maybe show everyone watching that anyone, any sect of Christianity, are our brothers..that we happily share the stage with them. Its more of a...publicity stunt," she smirked a bit.

"I'll have to run it by Joseph but...you'll have my support on this," he said, offering his hand for her to shake.

Mary smiled but there was a smirk on the inside. She shook his hand warmly and firmly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mary and John both spoke to the people who were being forced to be cleansed, they seemed forgiving enough especially with Mary leading up the apologizing. She even helped John speak to Father Jerome and got him to open his heart to the idea she spoke to John earlier about. After they were finished, John assured Mary that the people were being sent home (which he kept true) and that they were to meet up with Joseph and Faith. One their way, they ran into Jacob. He looked excited as he walked up to them but his face dropped.

"Where are the soon-to-be new members? Did something happen?" Jacob asked.

John sighed a little, Jacob could be...tough to deal with. He knew this wasn't going to go well.

"WE...as in John and I decided to let them go and we talked them into possibly giving this place a chance...on their own terms," Mary told him without falter.

Jacob stared at John angrily for a long time...but his face suddenly softened. He even chuckled.

"Hell, I knew any wife of Joseph was gonna be a good one..with new fresh ideas. John, why don't you go ahead, I haven't had much time to talk with my soon to be sister in law," he said good-naturedly.

John looked to Mary, she nodded and he headed off. Mary and Jacob and waited a bit before they got to walking. They were alone now. It was quiet between them. At some point, Jacob slowed down to tighten the laces around his boot and Mary kept walking.

From his boot, he withdrew a knife and started to come up behind her.

Mary was in her own world when something told her to be careful. Instinct maybe? She didn't know. But she heard the crunch of leaves and caught Jacobs arm before he could harm her with the knife he was holding. Both of her hands grabbed his arm and with a burst of adrenaline, she flipped him over her shoulder. He hit the ground, flat on his back, and the wind was knocked out of him. Mary quickly stepped on his wrist so he'd let go of the knife then she dropped her knee onto his neck. He gasped for air that wasn't there, she grabbed the knife and held it to his temple.

"You have two choices right now? Keep your shit up and I kill you right here in self-defense OR...cut your shit out, you live and I let Joseph deal with you. Tho, I'm not sure if I wanna let my dear fiance deal with punishing his own brother," she said speaking lowly.

"You may have Joseph, John and Faith fooled but you're nothing but a snake in the grass," he growled defiantly. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure nothing comes of the wedding and the bastard child inside of you," he sneered.

Narrowing her eyes at him she lifted up off of him slightly, only to flip him onto his stomach, both her knees pressing down onto the base of her spine.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled as he felt her push up his shirt.

"Treating you like you deserve to be treated...as a petulant child," she told him, twirling the knife in her hand so the pointy end was facing down.

A painful yell escaped his lungs as she carved something into his back.

*A few minutes later*

Mary finished with her 'work', pulled his canteen off of his person and tasted a bit of it. "Alcohol? You cheat." she smirked and poured it onto his backside to make sure no infection would come from her 'work'.

When she stood up, he jumped up to his feet and moved away from her like a scared child. He used a small mirror he had on him (for signaling) to look at his back. Carved like the tattoo's his brother did were the words "Sloth" and "Envy".

"You bitch!" he yelled.

"Grow up John. Your brother and I are getting married. Deal with it," she said started to walk away.

John stood there for a moment before catching up with her, his knife tucked into his sock once again.

"You think you won? No," he said simply before blowing a whistle then running ahead of her so he could see her but she was not aware of his position.

Mary stood still as she suddenly found herself surrounded by 6 quite beautiful wolves. They circled around her, growling and snarling. Mary frowned, scared and held her belly. She had to do something and _something_ in her mind was telling her how to handle this situation. She moved to kneel and held out both of her hands in different directions...one hand to each of what she perceived were the Alphas of this pack. Mary closed her eyes tightly, awaiting her fate.

John smirked evilly as he watched his wolves close in on her. He blew the whistle again, signaling them to attack their prey.

One of the wolves howled and lunged at her..but he stopped. The wolf sniffed at her shoulder then down her arm...then he started to lick on her hand. The female Alpha followed suit while the others stood around, waiting for the silent orders from the Alphas of the pack.

Something was up, Mary felt this weird...warmth all around her and as the sun was setting, a bit of light broke between the trees they were covered by...shining on her directly.

The two Alphas growled and walked back over to her, closely, sniffing at her face. Mary sweated nervously, thinking she was going to be their meal. The Female Alpha licked her face cautiously and upon seeing that Mary was not going to harm them, showed more signs of affection.

But then she felt the male Alpha get close to her stomach and she tensed up...only for the male to nuzzle her protruding belly. The other wolves followed suit, nuzzling and licking her face and arms almost sweetly.

John got out of his spot and walked over to them. "No, you idiots! Attack her!" he yelled, blowing the whistle again.

This time the Wolves at stood at attention which struck fear into Mary's heart. She whimpered and hung her head down. But she heard them growling tho felt nothing. When she opened her eyes, they had formed a line between her and John...and was threatening John.

Mary stood up slowly and one of the Betas came to her side, her hand petted its head warmly, which the Beta nuzzled happily.

"What did you do to my wolves?!" Jacob asked angerly.

Mary smirked a bit, "Whoever is righteous has regard for the life of his beast, but the mercy of the wicked is cruel," she said reciting Proverbs 12:10. "You must be awful to these poor things. They can work for man and woman with kindness and training," she told him, seeing the marks on the wolves from where he 'trained' them. Mary looked to the wolves who looked up to her, "Go, return to your kennels," she told them firmly which they did.

Jacob, in a huff, left to head to their destination.

Mary had to stop herself from chuckle as she lifted her hands to expose the bits of jerky she always had on her for a protein-rich snack. Its what the wolves were drawn to and had gotten a bit of during this ordeal. She popped a piece into her mouth and followed behind Jacob to where Joseph and Faith and John were now.


End file.
